Melville
Melville (メルヴィル), also known by her real name Mashiro Kuji (久慈真白), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Melville is part of Team Bell. she is a Magical Girl with a strong accent that makes it difficult for others to understand her. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Melville has long, light brown/pink-orange colored hair, with bangs going in the middle of her face, and the sides of her head have hair that comes down into small curls. She has two twin tails that are split into two sections and are held up by deep violet roses and blackcurrant colored spiky vines wrapping around her hair and the same light brown/pink orange eyebrows. Her eyes are a more orange color than her hair with darker crossed slit pupils. She has short, orange-brown colored eyelashes, a dark blush, elf ears and is paler than other characters. As for her outfit, Melville has clothes on similar to medieval clothing, with dark beige cloth covering her entire neck, beige shoulder pads, white cloth that leaves her chest open and goes into a triangle shape right before the middle of her stomach. Under that, she has a dark purple bra. She has a bright red rose on her left breast, a bright red rose as a ring on her left hand, bone, blackcurrant and dark beige poofy jester pants with white at the bottom and a rodeo dust colored cape with a deep violet poof at the end. On her left thigh, she has blackcurrant spiky vines wrapped around and blackcurrant slips, with a strap that wraps around the lower half of her leg. Personality At first, Melville is shown to be quite calm and collected and more often than not will not involve herself with others. However, this is all proven to be a façade, as by the stories conclusion she is shown to be quite sadistic with little regards for the lives of others. She adores Cranberry, striving to be exactly like her. Melville has a complex over this and excessively trained in hopes to be anywhere close to her. She's described as being exactly like Cranberry, whilst also being her own person. She is shown to be extremely manipulative, and uses her magic and memories to her advantage, such as coaxing Rionetta into her plans. Despite her seemingly calm attitude, it's revealed that she's actually very emotional, and in the heat of the moment she's unable to stay calm, which eventually allows Pechka to drag her underwater and lead to her death. Magic Can change her color at will. She can change the color of the surface of any object she touches. She can continuously change the color or change the color to make it assimilate with the surrounding. It doesn't matter whether the object is living or non-living and the change is done immediately. The duration of the effect can be set by herself, and the magic will last even after she died. The magic can only be used for disturbing vision only. It's not effective against those who rely on other senses. Special Item(s) *''Harpoon:'' Melville's deadly weapon that has claimed the lives of several Magical Girls in the game. *''Miracle Coin:'' An in-game item of Restart. It increases the loot/item drop rate. It's a rare item that can only be obtained through events. She stole it from Masked Wonder. *''Power Talisman:'' An in-game loot item of Restart. It increases power. *''Bow of the Evil God:'' An in-game loot item of Restart. A stronger bow. Relationships Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry Cranberry was Melville's mentor. Melville strives to be just like Cranberry. Her Magical Girl outfit is based on Cranberry's. She also helps her mentor during the selection test. Melville decided to continue Cranberry's legacy after her death. Detec Bell Melville and Detec Bell are both on Team Bell. Melville does not trust her. Lapis Lazuline Melville and Lapis Lazuline are both on Team Bell. Lazuline is the only one to understand her strange accent, and often translates her speech to other members of the group. Cherna Mouse Melville and Cherna Mouse are both on Team Bell. Melville is the only member of Team Bell that can get Cherna to go according to her orders. Rionetta Rionetta temporarily worked for Melville, being bribed with money Pechka Melville targeted Pechka and held her hostage while threatening Clantail. She later comes to despise Pechika when the latter kept interrupting her plans. Clantail Melville threatens Clantail while Pechka was held hostage and later fought each other after Pechka was free from Melville. Clantail is the one who eventually kills Melville La Pucelle During Knight on the Day of the Offline Meetup, Melville helped La Pucelle to escape from a Magical Girl Fanatics meeting with her dignity intact. She gave La Pucelle some clothes to wear after her outfit was torn. Marika Fukuroi Melville and Marika Fukuroi have trained together hoping to surpass Cranberry. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Melville has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Stealthiness: 5/5 *Melville's name appears to be based on the novelist , best known for writing the novel . Melville's real name, Mashiro Kuji, likely comes from " " (Shiro = White, Kujira = Whale) further emphasizing the connection to Moby-Dick and references her use of harpoons and pursuit of revenge. *The fanbook states that Melville is a nomadic traveler who lived in a where she hunted for food with bows. This life in the wilderness explains her accent and difficulty interacting with people. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2